emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1835 (18th January 1994)
Plot Elsa is at Alice's bedside. Scott still does not want to go to school. Viv has no patience with him, but Vic shows her some wet sheets from Donna's bed. The kids have obviously been affected by the plane crash. Frank is visiting Chris. He confides that he is grateful that his accident has brought him and Kathy back together. Kathy is confiding to Kim that she knows that Chris will never walk again. She is going to stick by him. Archie is still missing. Kim notes the police have given up searching for his body. Nick's hospital bed is empty. Joe is talking to Annie. He feels so guilty about making Mark go to Lynn's house. Zoe tells Jack that she has lost the best friend she ever had in Archie. Elsa gloats over the fact that Nick has not been to see Alice. He has left the hospital and is watching the gravediggers at work in the cemetery. Jessica is saying goodbye to Danny. He is going back to Aberdeen University. Nick talks to the vicar. He wants to find Archie and doesn't seem to realise that Elizabeth is dead. Seth follows him. Jack is not in favour of social workers descending on the village. He thinks that they do not need therapy. Amos has come back from Spain and is sat talking to Jack and Sarah about the death of the Hutchinsons. A lot of Emmerdale Farm's land has been ruined by aviation fuel. Shirley's past is featured in the paper. Alan is worried that his chances of being a trustee on the disaster fund will be affected. Seth jumps the queue in the doctors. Nick goes to Victoria Cottage looking for Elizabeth. Kathy and Frank turn up looking for him. The vicar goes to see Annie. Joe is still blaming himself. The vicar explains that the funerals of the Hutchinson family, Leonard, Elizabeth and Mark is on Thursday . Two foreign strangers request to see Frank. Nick is sitting on the swings. Viv is reading the article on Shirley. Bernard thinks that Scott and Donna are suffering from post traumatic stress disorder. He suggests that they get some therapy. The foreign strangers have come to thank Frank for looking after their grandson. They want their relatives buried in Beckindale. Luke's head teacher complains about his bike. Elsa is glad that Nick is ill because it will strengthen her custody case. Michael doesn't approve. Scott visits Samson. Zoe warns Kim not to mess Frank around. The Planning Officer causes a row when he suggests that the funerals be moved from Beckindale to a larger venue. Viv throws the newspaper featuring Shirley on the bar. Alan throws it away and then defends Shirley. She thanks him. They kiss and decide that the past is best forgotten. Cast Regular cast *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Alice Bates - Kimberley Hewitt (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kim Barker - Claire King *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan Guest cast *Danny - Lauren Beales *Reverend Richards - Stan Tomlin *Cyril King - Tim Wylton *Mr Robolowski - Stuart Richman *Mrs Robolowski - Liz Daniels *Organist - Simon Lindley Locations *Unknown hospital - Interior *Village Store & Post Office - Backroom *Emmerdale Farm - Field and interior *Cemetery *The Old Hall- Exterior and interior *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and cellar *The Old Hall Surgery *Victoria Cottage - Front room and front garden *Village Hall - Exterior *Main Street *Unknown play area *Stable Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes